Electronic equipment, such as telecommunication devices, frequently include oscillators. An oscillator is an electronic circuit designed to produce a repetitive signal. Oscillators can be used to generate clock signals which are then supplied to other circuits.
Some electronic devices are designed to function at very high frequencies. In a high capacity network router, for example, high clock operating frequencies, such as frequencies on the order of ten gigahertz or higher, may be used. High frequency oscillators, such as high frequency, low phase noise oscillators, may be used to obtain the high clock frequencies.
Low phase noise oscillators include a known class of oscillators capable of high frequency operation. Low phase noise oscillators may be sensitive to start-up noise. When initially powered-up or enabled, a low phase noise oscillator may go through an initialization phase until the oscillator stabilizes at the desired oscillation frequency. During the initialization phase, low phase noise oscillators can be sensitive to noise that can cause the oscillator to not stabilize or stabilize at the wrong frequency.
It is desirable that when powering-up or restarting electronic equipment that uses oscillators, that the oscillators stabilize at the desired oscillation frequency.